Look Out Hogwarts!
by yuchi1994
Summary: Sakura and her sempai's go to Hogwarts after rookie 12 left her behind for a mission claming she was weak. Pairing TxJ,ShxI,Sx?. Pairing for Sakura will be voted on my Profile. Please read it's not as bad as it sounds!  maybe rated and M later
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like the story!**

**Sakura feels depressed after all the rockie 12 leave her behind when the go on a mission. So to make her feel better Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Shizune decide to take her on a break and go to Hogwarts!**

**Taking a break**

Young girl around the age of sixteen sighed again for the six time that day. This young girl went by the name Sakura Haruno. She had light pale pink hair, almost white cut with fringe that swept just below her eyebrows; the length of her hair was at a great length that ended just below her knees. Her eyes where bright emerald with a light out line of blue near her pupils thatshun shined bright with boredom. Her body and height was rather small for her age she was lucky because if her chest wasn't the size it was now many people would mistake her for a child.

Even though the young girl disliked her size it came in handy during missions with her team. Over all is a single person was to be called a Goddess it would the young girl as every single detail of her was perfect.

Sakura was so board with how everyone would think she was weak because she had grown it to a fine young lady. The petty body didn't seem to help because it gave out the sign of fragile. What also didn't was the fact that every one of rockie 11 and sensei's seemed to leave her out of most of the missions too. To say the least she was pissed off. Not because they thought off her as fragile. It was the fact that they left on a important mission without HER. It fucking pissed her off. The only people that deemed her worthy as a ninja was the Hokage Tusnade, the perv-sanin, And her sister like figure Shizune and turn slightly out of the window of the Sokage building that over looked the

Village hidden in the leaves.

she turned her head slightly to her right to see all four of her fellow friends but if not in her eyes her family. She laughed softly at them as the blabbered about what a bunch of retarded idiots the rockie 12 were over a bottle of sake. She could tell that Shizune was on her was out with the faint redness in her cheeks.

"Hey Sakura come join use!" shouted Tusnade

"Okay!" Sakura replied

-X-O-X-

Not a couple of hours later you could see all five of sprolled out on the floor.

"ya know _hic_ we should all _hic_ take a break!" Shouted Iruka.

"L-Like a-a holi-holiday?" asked Jiraiya.

"You could hear the chores of "yeses!" coming from all four of them.

But the only problem with that was the Hokage.

"You know we could never do that. I mean I'm the fricken Hokage and the only person that comes to mind is Danzo! And there is no way in hell that I'm going to let that happen!" yelled Tsunade.

"What about Ibiki?" Sakura said.

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. The all stared at the young girl as if she was on crack.

"Yeah right!" they shouted before they burst out laughing like mad men.

"But if you think about it, it wouldn't be such a bad idea; I mean we can all trust him not to take over the village." Sakura said **'and the world'.**

"I suppose so" the hokage stated.

"Yeah! But the only problem here is where the hell are we going to go!" shouted Shizune.

Tsunade turned her head and gave him a look. And he seemed to nod in agreement.

"We could go there couldn't we?" Jiraiya asked

"He did say we could drop be anytime we wanted" said Tsunade.

"I guess so!" Jiraiya replied with a grin and turned his head towards the three of the confused faces.

"Well pack your bags were going to Hogwarts!" shouted both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

-X-O-X-

so everyone was prepared to go later agreeing with the elders about letting Ibiki be the stand in Hokage with a little threats and punches later everyone had agreed with it.

All five of them stood at team sevens training ground.

Iruka was wearing a normal pair of straight cut jeans with a black blouse with a green under shirt. On his feet he wore a pair of brown hiking boots. His hair was down in a low ponytail.

Shizune had a long red flowing skirt that reached to the end of her knees. she also had a woman's fitted with blouse with a pink spaghetti strapped top under it. on her feet where a pair of white flip flops. Her hair was a littler longer it reached her shoulders. Shizune used a jutsu to make it longer.

Jiraiya's hair was cut and layered to his chin. He also hand removed his head ear. He had a red dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. he had a pair of baggy jeans on with black sneakers on his feet.

Tsunade had a light faded pink V-neck shirt on that ended at her elbows. she wore a pair of white trousers that came to her feet where white dolly shoes. Her hair was down instead of it being in her trade mark pigtails, it had a slit wave at the end of her hair. it was parted from the left lightly covered her right eyebrow is a light wave.

Sakura had on a white summers dress that had buffed up sleeves ending at her shoulders with red ribbon around the ends of the sleeves the dress was U-shaped it came in lightly around her chest and flared out around her knees where a pair of Lolita style dollies shoes with a strap going over the top of her foot with a pair of red socks that where folded over reaching the end of her ankles. Sakura's hair was placed in a slack pony tale with her knee length side bangs and fringe left down to frame her face.

To say the least they looked hot.

the silence was broken by the oddly quite Sakura.

"Hey Tusnade?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you pick this outfit? It makes me look like a ten year old!"

"I couldn't resist and it wasn't just my fault Shizune picked the shoes!"

"Hey! Don't bring me in to it!"

"But she looks so cute! IT just makes me want to hug her to death"

"That makes you sound like a pedo Iruka!"

"Take that back Jiraiya!"

"no!"

"Take it"

"NO!"

"I SAID TAKE IT"

"SHUT UP!" the three women shouted

"Okay now that were all quite, Tusnade will tell us our rolls were going to have to take to make this whole thing work out!" said Shizune.

"Okay then! Jiraiya and I are going to be the mother and father of Shizune and Sakura, whilst Iruka will play the fiancé of Shizune."

The three of them stared blankly at her and Jiraiya before they burst out laughing.

To say the least Tusnade's face went red with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" she shouted

Sakura seemed to calm down a little and said with a straight Face. "You two pretend to be married? As if! The last time that that happened you both suffered serious mental brake downs!"

"Hey! It was one time" she replied.

"Yeah! Then what about that time at Christmas when you and Jiraiya had to play Mrs. and Mr. san-" Shizune was cut of before she could finish.

"Okay! Okay! I get your point but were going to try and make this work so that we all can have a peaceful time." she said." you see this in my hands" as she brought out a old boot. "This is our source of transport. When I count to three were going to grab it with our luggage in our hands and well be transported to Hogwarts okay?"

"Bu-"

"Shut up! 1"

"2"

"3!" she shouted as they all grabbed on to it.

you could her the screams as the realized that the were falling but when the came closer towards the ground it seemed to slow down. When the stopped the where touching the ground with there feet's glued to the ground. As they turned their heads to the left they realized that they where in a court yard of a castle.

"Okay so my dad doesn't now that where here so it's a little surprise for him" said Tusnade.

Sakura seemed to stop in her tracks and stared up at her "mother" in shock.

"Your father lives here!" she shouted

"Yes. He's the headmaster here"

Sakura just stared at her with a blank face before saying" why am I not surprised about this!"

Soon as everyone was settled with their shock, Tusnade led them throw the castle till they reached a pair of giant doors...well giant in Sakura's eyes as she looked up at them. It wasn't long before a wave of depression came down on her.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" asked Iruka.

Sakura raised her hand up with a shaky hand and pointed towards the door.

Everyone sweatdropped at her.

"Umm hey don't worry there pretty large even for me and I'm really tall" Jiraiya said.

it seemed it didn't help at all because you could feel the waves of depression leaking from her.

"Great going shithead" said everyone.

Tusnade signed and helped Sakura calm down and brought her in to a hug" don't worry Sakura! if you think about it when your in you twenties you'll look like a hot young looking teenager!" she declared.

Sakura seemed to brighten up at that idea" really?"

"Yep!"

"Thanks Tusnade you made me feel much better" Sakura said and jumped up and down like a child with a huge smile on her face.

One thought went throw their heads _'so cute!'._

"Sakura do you wonna climb my back?" asked Iruka with a sly grin on his face.

"Sure!" she shouted.

as she climbed on his back Iruka could feel the glares coming from everyone.

Tusnade decided it was time to move on and meet her father.

"Hey guys we got to go throw these doors! we need to meet my dad soon! he'll be pleased to meet you guys!"

As everyone left their belongings out side the doors Tusnade walked towards the doors and open them.

Sakura could see many different aged children from the ages around 10 to what it appeared to be 17 year olds.

Every student in the room seemed to stop and stare at them in confusion. it wasn't till Sakura saw the old man straight a head. he had a long beard that seemed to go on form ever...**'fuck...that beard is longer than me!' **thought Sakura. **'It's like the world is mocking us right Sakura?'** inner Sakura replied. Sakura didn't reply because the man began to speak to them!

"Tsunade my dear what a pleasant surprise!" he said before walking towards her and gave her a fatherly hug. "My how you've grown! And what's this? I see you've brought your family to!"

"yes father" You could her the gasps of surprise coming from all over the room." This here is Shizune my oldest daughter she's 22 years old and her fiancé Iruka ...and here is my youngest daughter Sakura she's 1-"

"My what and adorable little girl I have as a granddaughter!" tears began to fill her eyes at that statement**.**

**'Little?...are we…that small that he would think that?'**

"umm father she's 16 years old. Her appearance is a bit...of a touchy subject at the moment...she was left behind by her friends by it" Tsunade said. You could hear the shouts of surprise coming from students and teachers.

Fuck did that piss her of to the end.

"FUCK YOU WORLD! AND YOU TOO YOU SHITY GOD!" Sakura screamed.

"My what a mouth she's got just like you Tsunade" You could her the snickers coming from her three companions.

-X-O-X-

**so here it end for now! In the next chapter I'll show you some of the bitchy rockie 12 and how they react to the fact that they've gone to Hogwarts without them.**

**So if you like this story and want more review!**

**And please give me some names you would like Sakura to be paired up with!**

**and sorry for the bad spelling!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter to "Look Out Hogwarts!" Hope you like and please review! To vote for Sakura and? The poll is now on my profile**

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

'_**Hat talking'**_

'**Inner Sakura'**

**Danm Those Pedotards!**

Sakura never would have expected her so called "mother" to be witch, But once she step through those very very very 'BIG' doors and was called a child she thought she was better off than most people…..yeah right! First she got abandoned by a bunch of two faced pansies, and then she had to travel the world because of a stinky shoe! Third she got fucked of by an old dude with a fricken long tashe for looking like a bloody child! She felt like the only people who would hit on her were going to by Kabuto and Orochimaru! Oh wait Orochimaru only went for boys…... danm that pedotard. Oh well at least Kabuto would have taste…..maybe.

Anyways…Sakura was placed in front of a stool by her "grandfather" as Tsunade Puts it. They insisted that she be placed in one of Houses. Once she took her place on the stool and old woman came up to her with a ratty looking hat in her hand. She then placed it on top of Sakura head. Before she knew what was going on the Hat began to talk to her.

"So you think I'm 'RATTY'?" the hat said. Sakura blushed in embarrassment but kept a straight face. A couple of people on end table on the right started to snigger at the remark.

Sakura's Mind

'Their the Slytherin right?'

'**Yep' **

'That blond one over there is kinda cute'

'_**So you like Draco then?'**_

'That's the blonde's name?'

'**It's cute!'**

'You think every guy is cute Inner'

'_**To be honest you seem like the sort of girl who would fit in to any house but which one should it be? Hmmm'**_

'**I want the one with the cutie there'**

'Inner shut up!'

'**Make me!'**

'Fine then but you'll regret it for the rest of your life' Sakura began to make had signs.

'**Wait not that Jutsu!'**

'Told you many times before that I'll do this but you never learn!'

'**Please don't'**

'To late! Eternal binding of the soul no jutsu!'

Out side

Many of the people who were waiting for the hat to place the girl in a house found it amazing how fast her facial expressions would change every five seconds. But some people threw side way glances to words the girl's parents noticing their worried expressions they gave the girl. Before anyone could blink Sakura nose and ears began to bleed. The girl's parents ran towards her as Sakura began to fall from the place she was on the stool. The students began to chatter amongst themselves worried about the girls well being. Her parents gave a sign of relive when the girl's eyes began to open. Her parents began to whisper amongst themselves, most likely trying to find out what had happen to the girl. Before anyone could move to check on the poor girl, The hat shouted in a load voice to the students.

"SLYTHERIN!"

With Sakura

"Sakura what happened?" whispered Tusnade in concern.

"I sealed Inner away" she stated as she moved forwards but winked in pain at the movement.

"Sakura you didn't use that jutsu did you! That's highly dangerous! That can cause some bad emotional side effects!" Whispered Jiraiya.

"Don't worry! It's not like gon-Hey that guy over there with the ginger hair is kinda cute!" Stated Sakura when she looked him over with lustful eyes.

Tsunade and Jiraiya faced palmed at the girl's statement. Tsunade signed and went to ask Sakura something but was cut of by the Hat shouting.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at the hat with blank faces and both of them asked the same question.

"What?"

"Hey don't look at me like that! The girl fits in with them a lot!"

"What the hell! She should have been in gryffindor!" Shouted Jiraiya

"Well you're not the one who can read her mind are ya! There's something not right with it after that jutsu she seems….what's the word…..not insane…..Really depressed that's the one!"

"ah" the both said stupidly

In kanoha

Whe the rookie 12 now 10, steppend through the gates off Konoha they were suprised at the lack of welcome's from the people of the village. Heck one of them came up and punched Kakashi when he walked past them. When they made it to the tower to report to Tsunade about their mission they were suprised to see Ibiki working on some paper work in her chair.

"HEY WHERES TSUNADE!" shouted Naruto.

To say the least when Ibiki lifted his head up from the work he was doing he shot Naruto and everyone who bursted in to "his" room without knocking a deadly glare. Inside his mind he was recoling a memory where the hokage had bursted in to his room demanding he would be the hokage till she returned from this "so called mission" of her's. Let's just say that the man he was dealing with couldn't be more happy at the man leaving...that was in till Anko took over for him. That poor poor man. Oh well nothing we can do now.

He cleared his voice and said "She's..currently...on lets say a mission for the benfit of the village."

"benfit?" Naruto stated dumbly.

"Tsunade has accepted a Z class mission and if been asked to take her place in till she returns" he stated.

"A Z class mission? I didn't there was a mission level like that? What is it?"

"ah...you may have never heard of it because it...isn't required for ninja's...at your lower class level."

"What i'm the stongest one here!" Naruto shouted with anger

"hm. I beg to differ" Ibiki said with a smirk on his face

"I bet i could do a Z class mission" Kakashi stated plainly

"Really now? do you even know what level ninjas can even take missions like that?"

"...no but i know i can"

"You'd have to be the Hokage or a Hokage in training" he said with a blank stare.

"yeah so! I'm going to be hokage anyway so get me one of those Z class missions to get me some Hokage training" Naruto demanded with a smug look on his face.

Ibiki stared plainy at before his face broke out into a smirk. To say the least the Rookie 10 where shittin them selfs.

"So your going to be hokage?"

"yes"

"Really now guess you guys haven't heard"

Ino interupted by asking "Heard what?"

"That Tsunade has picked a new Hokage to train and they are currently on that Z class mission for training"

"Impossible! who could be a better hokage to be other than me!" Naruto shouted in rage.

"Oh you know this person rather well" Ibiki said with slite humor.

"Wait! It can't be!"

"oh so you know who it is then?"

"Sasuke's back! and he's going to be the hokage?" Naruto shouted with tear's in his eyes. Ibiki couldn't take it any more before blurting out.

"NO YOU MORON IT'S SAKURA HARUNO"

"Huh?" They all said at the same time.

In Hogwarts

When Sakura woke up that morning she changed into Her knew school uniform. She put on her knew black mid length skirt, With a long sleeved with blouse and a sweat shirt that had the Houses logo on it. She made her way to the bathroom mirror to brush her hair up in high ponytail. Ads Sakura was making her way out of her room she but on her white knee length socks and then her black lolita shoes.

Once Sakura made it to the class that morning she was suprised when a greasy haired man walked upto her with a smirk on his face before he bent down to her hight level.

"my~ aren't you a cutie for your age" he moked.

Sakura's eye twitched at this before her eye's gleamed other with happiness.

"Oh sensei thank you for that compliment! But i have to say aren't you a little to young to be a pedofile?" she said in a sugary sweet voice before stamping on his foot and grabing his shirt.

"If you moke me again you'll find yourself one ball down then you were" she whispered in his ear. When she let go of his shirt and began walking into the empty class room she turned around swiftly around to face him.

"You know if you had a shower now and again you could lurr in kids more easily heck you might get your self a snake to rape you danm Pedotard!"

**Thanks for reading sorry it wasn't as good as the last chapter! but i hope you liked it though.**

**please review and vote for a pairing on my poll on my profile**


End file.
